Zippers, known as one of the top ten inventions that make people's life more convenient, have more than 100 years of history. Existing zippers generally include two flexible tapes with two rows of teeth (metal teeth or plastic teeth), and a zipper head for pulling the two rows of teeth into interlocking position, thereby connecting the two flexible tapes together. Zippers can be used in clothing, bags, tents and other items. Through the function of the zipper head, the zipper can be zipped up or unzipped as needed. When the zipper head is moved upwards, the two rows of teeth on the two tapes are limited by the shape of the closure angle of the channel inside the zipper head. When the two rows of teeth are pushed towards each other, the teeth are interlocked and the zipper is closed. When the zipper head is pulled to the top of the zipper, the width of a top stop is greater than the width of the narrowest part of the inner cavity of the zipper head such that further movement of the zipper head is limited and the zipper head would not fall off. When the zipper head is pulled downwards, a pillar in the inner cavity of the zipper head having two surfaces at a splitting angle (dihedral angle) can separate the peaks and valleys of the teeth one by one, and the two tapes are separated. When the zipper head is pulled to the bottom of the zipper, the width of a bottom stop is greater than the width of a bottom opening of the zipper head, and the zipper head would not fall off. Although zippers are very convenient for people's life, they are not perfect and they have certain defects. The ingenious idea of a zipper is the formation of a hook and a recess on each tooth so that the teeth can interlock one with the other. However, this is also its weakness. In fact, as long as one of the zipper teeth fails, it can lead to failure of the entire zipper. Also, if one deliberately destroys the zipper teeth by using a sharp object such as the tip of a pen, it can pierce through the teeth, thereby causing gradual separation of the two rows of teeth of the zipper. Furthermore, if two pliers are used to clamp onto the two tapes and force is applied by the two pliers, it can separate the interlocked teeth of the zipper. The separated teeth, especially the pair of teeth closest to the closing position, usually cannot be perfectly interlocked again. As a result, the zipper head cannot pass through the damaged teeth, and the entire zipper become useless. The design of zipper is also limited by its size. When the zipper head is moved upwards, adjacent teeth need to be completely interlocked, and when the zipper head is moved downwards, the zipper head needs to separate the interlocked teeth. Furthermore, the material in some parts of the zipper is very thin, and thus the load capacity of the zipper is limited.